


(Cover) Send Away the Ghosts That Haunt Me Now by EllieBear

by AlinaSorokina



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina
Summary: Something has happened to Logan. Is he dead? Is he alive? It's up to Veronica to find out.





	(Cover) Send Away the Ghosts That Haunt Me Now by EllieBear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Send Away the Ghosts That Haunt Me Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876826) by [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear). 




End file.
